A traditional electronic cigarette comprises an atomizer, an airflow sensing component, a heating wire and a battery, the battery supplies power to the airflow sensing component. When a user smokes, the airflow sensing component detects a change of an airflow and outputs a voltage to the heating wire, after the heating wire is heated, smoke oil in the atomizer is atomized, thereby producing smoke for the user to inhale.
For a chargeable electronic cigarette, when it needs to be charged, disassembling the atomizer at a load end, connecting the electronic cigarette with a charger, then charging the battery with a relatively small charging current. Since the charging current is relatively small, a charging time of the battery will be long.